deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter (DXHR)
is one of the augmentations in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. :"Employing processes similar to those whereby the human digestive system converts organic nutrients from food into electrochemical energy, the Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter further adapts electrochemicals into neuroenhancement-specific potential, first creating discrete capacitors, and then charging those cells with augmentation-dedicated energy." -Taken from in-game description Description The Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter gives users the ability to maximize the energy available to any and all of their neuroaugmentations by transforming ordinary food to energy within augmentation-specific cells. With practice, these cells can increase in number and efficiency, ensuring that energy will always be there when needed. Employing processes similar to those whereby the human digestive system converts organic nutrients from food into electrochemical energy, the Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter further adapts electrochemicals into neuroenhancement-specific potential, first creating discrete capacitors, and then charging those cells with augmentation-dedicated energy. Activation Cost: N/A Upgrades Base Energy Level *Upgrade Requirement: Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N\A *Use: Grants two energy cells *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: At the basic level, the Energy Converter enables users to fill up 2 energy cells for later use. Energy Level Upgrade 1 *Upgrade Requirement: Base Energy Level Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Grants an extra energy cell *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Intermediate users of the Energy Converter can fill up an additional energy cell for later use, giving them a total count of 3. Energy Level Upgrade 2 *Upgrade Requirement: Energy Level 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Upgrade Use: Grants an extra energy cell *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Advanced Energy Converter users can create yet one more energy cell for later use, giving them a total count of 4. Energy Level Upgrade 3 *Upgrade Requirement: Energy Level Upgrade 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Grants an extra energy cell *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Mastery of the Energy Converter enables users to rely on a total count of 5 energy cells for later use. Base Recharge Rate *Upgrade Requirement: Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter *Upgrade Cost: N\A *Use: Recharges partially-depleted energy cells *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The base level recharge rate of the Energy Reclamation System takes an initial 10 seconds to kick in but -- once active -- will completely refill any partially-depleted energy cell within an additional 30 seconds. Recharge Rate Upgrade 1 *Upgrade Requirement: Base Recharge Rate *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Speeds up energy recharge *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Advanced Energy Converter users can feel their Energy Reclamation System start to kick in after only 5 seconds. Once active, the system will recharge a single energy cell in approximately 25 more seconds. Recharge Rate Upgrade 2 *Upgrade Requirement: Recharge Rate Upgrade 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Speeds up energy recharge *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The most experienced Energy Converter users will only need 20 seconds for one cell to recharge fully, with no delay before charge-up begins. Recharge Capacity Upgrade *Upgrade Requirement: Energy Level Upgrade 3 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Increases amount of rechargeable energy cells by 1. *Activation: Automatic *Info: A modification of the Energy Reclamation System, the Ni-Limh Recharge Capacity Upgrade System allows users to increase the efficiency of the electrochemical energy conversion process and refill two depleted energy cells (as opposed to the standard 'one') automatically after a moment of rest. *Notes: This augmentation is only available in Deus Ex: The Fall, whose protagonist Ben Saxon had his augmentations done by TYM, as all members of the Tyrants did. So it can be safely assumed that this is the Recharge Capacity Upgrade for Tai Yong Medical's Energy Converter, and not available for The Sarif Series 8. Characteristics This augmentation controls how often you can use your manually activated augmentations, such as Cloaking and Smart Vision. The upgrade tree splits into two ways, either adding more cells, or allowing a faster charge of partially depleted cells. It's good to note that once a cell is depleted (Lets say you just took down an enemy), you will have to consume a CyberBoost item to replenish it. Only the last powercell will charge by itself once depleted. With augs you can switch on and off (mainly Smart Vision), it is good to switch it on only for a few seconds, not completely discharging a cell, then turn it off, allowing it to recharge on its own. This will keep the cells full and ready for other times you'd need it. Category:Torso Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentation Category:Deus Ex: The Fall augmentations